Chin Up!
|season = 1 |episode = 9 |prodcode = 5a |wish = Crimson Chin to life |writer = Steve Marmel |storyboard = Paul McEvoy Butch Hartman |art direction = Bob Boyle Andy Suriano (characters) |director = Butch Hartman |airdate = |previous =Apartnership! |next =Dog's Day Afternoon |iTunes = https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-1/id542698350 |dvd = Season 1 Superhero Spectacle |youtube = https://youtu.be/Snjsodw1GnY?list=PLsesTVY-7pZNBhJ8TuVxzkBoePMPo04q0}} Chin Up! is the ninth episode of Season 1. Plot Timmy wants to meet his favorite comic book hero, The Crimson Chin, so he wishes him out of a comic book and into reality Synopsis It starts at a costume convention where Timmy's favorite superhero is the main hero. Cosmo and Wanda drift along and Timmy spazzes because they can't be seen in public. Luckily they are allowed because others regard them as Big headed kids with floating costumes. During the Convention, a fake Crimson Chin appears and makes a lousy entry. Timmy thinks it stinks and wishes for the real Crimson Chin to appear. So 1 hero with everything on it bursts out of the comic Timmy has. The Crimson Chin was apparently in a heroic battle between good and evil. He sees the other nerds dressed as his enemy so he's about to rip through them like tissue and Timmy then wishes his powers were gone. After that, Chin picks up his comic book, and looks at it, realizing it reveals his secret identity, his secret fortress, and more. Timmy then explains he's a fictional character, like an imaginary friend (much like Chin's old Imaginary Friend, Eddy the Furry Gerbil). This strikes a blow to Chin's self-esteem, and demands he goes back to his comic. Timmy obliges, only for Wanda to explain that he looked upset. Timmy didn't pay it any mind, until a convention news special explained that the new Crimson Chin Comic just had him in a fetal position throughout the 32-paged comic. Timmy then realizes if he doesn't get Chin back into action, it'll mean the end of the Chin comics forever. So he wishes himself into the comic book to try and help. He finds the Chin in his secret identity, Charles Hampton Indigo, and tries to bring him back to his senses by showing his origin, being bitten by a radioactive handsome actor, which caused his chin to grow to massive proportions, and give him an amazing costume. But Chin decided to just go to bed, because it was night on the next panel. Timmy then realizes he needed someone at his side to kick him into shape. (What're they called again? Oh yeah! SIDEKICKS!) He then tells his fairies to turn him into Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder, and after defeating Spatula Woman, he notices Chin's Archenemy, the Bronze Kneecap has the mayor of Chincinatti tied up on a rocket shaped like a hairy leg. Cleft tries to use the Chin-Signal to make Chin spring into action... but it doesn't work. So he tries to make him realize his purpose and motivation was to save "real fictional people in real fictional danger." It works for a time, except for when "All My Parents Offspring" comes on. So, Cleft decides to take on the Kneecap himself, to no avail, resulting in him being tied up to the rocket in the Mayor's stead. When the Rocket lifts off, Cleft thinks the Chin will save him, but he's having trouble with "STUPID KETCHUP!!" Then he thinks his fairies would save him, but THEY'RE having trouble with the "STUPID KETCHUP", too! Cleft finally gets to Chin by asking, "What would Eddy the Furry Gerbil say?" Then, Chin springs back into action! In an actionpacked final sequence, Chin and Cleft manage to defeat the Bronze Kneecap and save Chincinatti. Chin tells Cleft that he is now part of his continuity, stating, every chin needs a cleft. Eventually, Timmy, still in his Cleft outfit, is wished back to the real world, and wins best costume in the costume competition, resulting in two issues of "Pretty Pony." Wanda declares Timmy to be a hero, as Cosmo holds a hero sandwich, only to be thwarted by the "STUPID KETCHUP!!" Additional Information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Comic Announcer *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda *Grey DeLisle as Female Newscaster / Spatula Woman *Frankie Muniz as Chester McBadbat *Ibrahim Haneef Muhammad as A.J. *Jay Leno as Crimson Chin *Dee Bradley Baker as Bronze Kneecap / TV Announcer / Male Newscaster *Butch Hartman as Comic Dealer / Actor External links * de:Kinn hoch Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Superhero Episodes